


De hormonas y chicos raritos

by Superunicornio



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: (Misha tiene la boquita prestada y Jensen no se queda atrás), Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Bottom Jensen, Bottom Misha Collins, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Dirty Talk, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Misha Wears Glasses, Misha and Jensen are teenagers, Not Beta Read, Porn With Plot, Underage Sex, and it is super important because reasons, aunque no explicito, from 2010
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 01:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5028187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superunicornio/pseuds/Superunicornio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen no se puede creer que esté sentando en la cama de Misha. Tampoco es que debería sentirse diferente o especial. Ha estado en esa misma cama muchas veces antes, demasiadas quizás. Desde que los Collins se mudaron a la casa de al lado Jensen ha estado en esa casa, en esa habitación y en esa cama tantas veces que ni siquiera puede llevar la cuenta. Aunque siempre ha estado allí por motivos diferentes, motivos nada sexuales y ahora… Oh, joder. Lo mismo son todo fantasías suyas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	De hormonas y chicos raritos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Taolee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/gifts).



> Esto viene de mi [LJ](http://nuryyyy.livejournal.com/) y lo escribí hace cinco años cuando SPN consumía mi vida. Fue (y es) un regalo para [Taolee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee).

1.

Jensen no se puede creer que esté sentando en la cama de Misha. Tampoco es que debería sentirse diferente o especial. Ha estado en esa misma cama muchas veces antes, demasiadas quizás. Desde que los Collins se mudaron a la casa de al lado Jensen ha estado en esa casa, en esa habitación y en esa cama tantas veces que ni siquiera puede llevar la cuenta. Aunque siempre ha estado allí por motivos diferentes, motivos nada sexuales y ahora… Oh, joder. Lo mismo son todo fantasías suyas.

No es como si Misha y él estuvieran en la misma onda. Collins es un cerebrito, miembro de club de poesía, de debate y que participa en todas las obras de teatro del jodido instituto. Además el cabrón se las apaña para tener unas notas alucinantes. Jensen por su parte solamente es el típico jugador de fútbol, que se supone solo tiene musculitos y nada de cerebro. Así que no entiendo como Misha Collins puede tener algún interés en él. Ni amistoso, ni… sexual.

Vale. Es guapo y lo sabe. Las chicas lo buscan y no le falta una cita para el sábado por la nochem pero aun así no entiende como Misha _soy perfecto_ Collins quería tener algo con él. Sabe que su amigo no es de lo que van detrás del físico y además es que son amigos, algo que también podría ser increíble teniendo en cuenta todas sus diferencias. Pero lo son, ¿no? Buenos amigos y vecinos. A pesar de que Jensen es el chico popular y Misha el empollón con gafas. Así que no lo entiende. 

¿Por qué quería Misha tener sexo con él? No cree que el chico esté dispuesto a destrozar su amistad solamente por algo tan simple como un par de pajas. No, Misha nunca haría eso a pesar de que ambos tienen diecisiete años y las hormonas hablan por ellos. Entonces, ¿por qué cojones está sentado en la cama de Collins, un jueves por la tarde mientras que los padres del chico se han ido a una de sus reuniones espirituales? 

Con cualquier chica lo tendría claro, pero con Misha no está seguro. Lleva raro semanas y durante ese tiempo le había lanzado tantas insinuaciones que Jensen estaba a punto de volverse loco. Al principio eran sutiles. Un roce de manos que no venía a cuento, una mirada lánguida acompañada de una lengua paseándose rápidamente sobre sus labios carnosos…, frases con segundas e incluso terceras. Y es que Jensen no es tonto. Qué tu mejor amigo te coma con los ojos mientras relame una cuchara debe ser una insinuación, por cojones, ¿verdad? Y nada tenía que ver con que él tuviera un pequeño (quizás enorme) enamoramiento de Misha y viera cosas donde no las había. No, nada. 

Lo más probable es que se estuviera volviendo loco.

O eso pensaba hasta esa misma mañana cuando Misha se le había acercado en los casilleros con un montón de libros contra el pecho y una de sus sonrisas enigmáticas. Le había informado que sus padres no estarían esa tarde y que podían aprovechar para estudiar. Después se había relamido los labios el muy hijo de puta. 

No, Jensen no se estaba volviendo loco. Se estaba desquiciando por completo.

Así que ahí estaba en ese momento sentado en la cama de Misha esperando que éste apareciera con algo para beber y después ponerse a estudiar. O tener sexo como dos adolescentes calientes. Lo que Misha quisiera.

-Ya estoy.

Misha se desliza dentro de la habitación descalzo y arrastrando los pantalones. Es casi tan alto como Jensen, pero más delgado y mucho más esbelto. La camiseta celeste (con un estampado extremadamente gay de un unicornio) le resalta los ojos de un intenso color azul y en algún momento Jensen debe haber perdido sus pelotas porque no puede dejar de pensar en lo guapo que es su mejor amigo.

¿Podría ser más gay?

-Toma –Misha le entrega una coca-cola light (¡gay, gay!) y se sienta al estilo indio a su lado en la cama-. ¿Qué tal llevas el examen para la clase de Beaver?

-Bien –carraspea y abre el refresco-. Creo…

Misha suelta una risita y bebe de su lata, ambos se quedan silencio durante un rato. Jensen quiere decir algo extremadamente maduro como _quiero follarte hasta dejarte sin sentido_ y _sé que lo estas deseando_ o algo igual de genial, pero la idea del rechazo se le hace imposible. ¿Y si ha leído mal las señales? Qué el vaya salido por culpa de Misha (y las hormonas) no quiere decir que el otro también se encuentre en el mismo estado hormonal.

Collins dice algo trivial y totalmente extravagante como siempre y charlan durante un rato, nada interesante solamente comentarios cada vez más incómodos hasta que finalmente vuelven a quedarse en silencio. Jensen bebe de su coca-cola y en esos momentos daría lo que fuera por tener una cerveza (y un par de chupitos).

-Deberíamos estudiar –dice por fin Misha rompiendo el silencio.

Jensen asiente y saca su libro de Historia.

Finge que estudia durante unos quince minutos mientras le echa miraditas a Misha que se ha acomodado en la cama. Es un cuarto de hora raro e incomodo y entre ellos nunca hay incomodidad, joder.

-Esto es ridículo –masculla en un susurro mientras mira sus apuntes.

-¿Huh?

-Digo –levanta el tono de voz- que esto es ridículo.

-¿Por? –Misha levanta una ceja y se acomoda las gafas sobre la nariz. Qué bien le quedan las gafas. Jensen dejó de usar el año pasado para usar lentillas y aun así antes tampoco las usaba fuera de su casa, pero a Misha le quedan demasiado bien.

-No quiero estudiar, no ahora.

Collins ladea la cabeza mientras se incorpora y se sienta de rodillas en la cama, Jensen se gira ligeramente hacia él.

-Sé que probablemente lo que diga ahora mismo joda nuestra amistad para siempre y puede que no pueda volver a salir de mi casa nunca más por la vergüenza pero… ¿realmente me has invitado para que estudiemos?

-Bueno, esa era la idea… ¿no?

Parece como si necesitara su confirmación.

-No lo sé. Creo que estas semanas… bueno, creo que has estado raro.

-Siempre dices que soy raro. Como si estar interesado en el rápido crecimiento de la población de conejos en Australia fuera algo tan extraño.

Lo dice mortalmente serio y Jensen no puede evitar sentirse descolocado.

-Eso… -duda-. Eso no es… Mira, no. Esa es tu rareza normal. Digo que estás más raro.

-¿Más?

-Pues más. De un raro distinto.

-¿Distinto?

Jensen comienza a perder la paciencia.

-Sí, joder. Distinto.

-¿Qué tipo de distinto?

-¡Pues distinto!

-No te entiendo. ¿Distinto de qué?

-¡Pues distinto como si quisieras montártelo conmigo! Distinto como eso. Distinto como que me miras y yo me pongo como una moto, joder. ¡Ese tipo de distinto!

Oh, Dios… ¿Acaba de soltar eso?

Se pone en pie bruscamente. Va a recoger sus cosas, correr hasta su casa y meter la cabeza dentro de la bolsa con sus zapatillas de deporte para morirse ahogado. Eso va a hacer. Balbucea una disculpa cuando se da cuenta de que Misha no parece molesto o afectado, el cabrón está sonriendo tranquilamente.

-Al fin.

Jensen parpadea un par de veces.

-¿Qué? –deja caer su mochila y mira directamente a Collins.

-Llevo dos semanas insinuándome descaradamente y pensaba que había captado mal las señales.

-¿Qué? –vuelve a repetir.

Misha sonríe arrugando la nariz y se pone de pie a apenas quince centímetros de él.

-Lo sabía –dice victorioso-. Por tu forma de tratarme pensaba que quizás sentías algo por mí, pero como no te lanzabas pensé que tenía que dejarte ver que me gustas. Estaba a punto de desistir y darlo por inútil. Pensaba que había malinterpretado tu actitud pero me alegra ver que no. Te gusto.

Collins sigue sonriendo alegremente mientras Jensen abre la boca y la cierra repetidamente.

-Eres un cabronazo –masculla finalmente-. Y un creído.

-Gracias.

-De nada.

Misha lo agarra del frontal de la camiseta acortando los escasos centímetros que los separan. Jensen le quita las gafas y se funden en un beso caliente. No hay vacilación en el acto, pero si una clara falta de experiencia que no hace más que animar a Jensen. Agarra las caderas de Misha mientras hunde una mano en su cabello rebelde e impone un ritmo abrasador en el beso. Collins le deja hacer, guiándose en cada movimiento y entregándose por completo a las sensaciones.

Cuando se separan están jadeando y con el corazón a mil.

-¿A sido tu primer beso? –Jensen no puede evitar preguntar mientras se lame los labios y aprieta los dedos sobre la cadera de Misha.

-Si… -se inclina para darle un suave beso mientras le pasa un brazo por los hombros.

-¿Y qué tal? –murmura dándole un par de suaves besitos en los labios-. ¿Te ha –lo besa de nuevo- gustado?

-Mucho.

Jensen sonríe ampliamente antes de tirar de Misha para otro beso.

 

2.

Misha es flipante. De verdad. Flipante. Llevan cerca de dos semanas montándoselo y el chico solamente se vuelve más y más caliente. Jensen siente que las hormonas lo van a matar un día de estos y no puede dejar de pensar en sexo. Todo es sexo. 

Si Misha le da un beso largo y perezoso de despedida, piensa en sexo. Si lo lleva a casa, piensa en sexo. Si lo ve ensayando uno de sus papeles en alguna obra o una disertación en algún debate, inevitablemente piensa en sexo.

Piensa en sexo con Misha a todas horas. 

Por eso no es extraño que se pasen los días pegados como lapas, besándose y metiéndose mano en cualquier rincón disponible. En la escuela, en el coche, en casa y hasta en el cine. Cualquier lugar es bueno para darle rienda suelta a sus hormonas. Aun así no pasan de los besos o de meterse mano por encima de la ropa.

Jensen se está volviendo loco y ni siquiera sabe sin son novios.

 

3.

Domingo por la tarde, los padres de Jensen están visitando a una tía segunda y su hermana hace rato que se fue a casa de una de sus amigas. Jensen llama a Misha y están besando nada más que Collins pone los pies en su casa.

Llegan a trompicones a su cuarto y Jensen siente que va a morir de una embolia por culpa de la presión en sus pantalones.

Se deslizan hasta la cama intentando no romper el beso y se tumban de lado, las piernas entrelazadas. Misha parece no estar de acuerdo con la posición y pronto está sobre él, sus cuerpos en completo contacto. Jensen lo agarra por el culo, ese pequeño y perfecto culito, amasándolo entre sus manos y empujando con sus caderas. Es vergonzoso lo duro que está dentro de los vaqueros, pero Collins no está mucho mejor que él y cada vez que se mueven no pueden evitar gemir.

Misha se dedica a besarle en el cuello, en la mandíbula, en la nuez. Baja y sube dando pequeños lametones o mordiscos suaves, haciendo que Jensen se sienta mareado. Entonces siente que la mano de Collins se posa sobre su entrepierna y pierde completamente el norte.

Collins abandona sus labios para serpentear por su cuerpo y pronto se encuentra con el chico entre sus piernas abiertas mientras le desabrocha los pantalones. La idea de que Misha va a tocarle la polla le golpea con fuerza y no puede evitar levantarse para agarrarlo por las manos para detener sus movimientos.

-¿No crees que vas –debería decir vamos, quizás- un poquito rápido?

Collins frunce el ceño y lo mira como si se acabara de volverse loco.

-No –le da un manotazo a sus manos y sigue abriendo el pantalón.

-Joder… -debería dejarlo en ese momento y permitir que Misha hiciera lo que fuera. Lo está deseando, pero por otra parte lo aprecia demasiado. Es su mejor amigo, joder y aunque está deseando que le toque (se muere porque le toque) no quiere precipitarse, solo llevan dos semanas juntos-. Misha, tío. De verdad… ¿estás seguro? Somos amigos y…

-Sí, pero no es suficiente -Jensen parpadea confuso-. Creo que deberíamos ser novios.

-Ah.

-¿Quieres?

-¿Me estás pidiendo salir, Misha? –masculla incrédulo.

-Sí –su expresión es mortalmente seria-. ¿Qué piensas?

Que es todo muy precipitado. Que probablemente estén jodiéndola a base de bien. Que sólo tiene diecisiete años y ni siquiera sabe si es gay quiere decir, pero se limita a asentir. Que cojones, está deseando poder etiquetar a Misha como suyo aunque suene muy cavernícola.

-Sí –murmura dándose cuenta de que probablemente si sea un poco gay-. Sí, pero nunca te perdonaré que me lo hayas pedido tú a mí.

Misha sonríe ampliamente y vuelve hacia sus labios. Se funden en un beso que tiene una buena dosis de experimento y otra de reconocimiento como si Misha intentara descubrir cual es el ángulo perfecto para volverlo loco. Su mano se cuela entre los dos y agarra la polla por encima de los calzoncillos. Siente que se va a correr solamente con que Misha le toque por encima de la ropa interior así que cuando libera su polla es como si estuviera al borde del orgasmo. Intenta pensar en cosas desagradables como la directora del instituto en tanga o el profesor Pelegrino en pelotas, pero Misha está haciendo ruidos suaves y calientes contra su cuello y solamente consigue ponerse más duro.

Al principio el movimiento de la mano es experimental como si Misha estuviera tratando de acostumbrarse a tocar otra polla que no fuera la suya, pero poco a poco se vuelve más osado. El pulgar traza pequeños círculos sobre la piel sensible de la punta esparciendo la humedad que se acumula allí. Jensen no puede evitar levantar las caderas buscando más fricción.

-Joder… -masculla mordiéndose los labios y echando la cabeza hacia atrás sobre la almohada.

-¿Te gusta? 

Misha le habla bajito al oído antes de morderle el lóbulo y tirar suavemente. 

Jensen comete el error de mirar hacia abajo y ver su polla envuelta entre los dedos largos y elegantes de Collins. Levanta las caderas bruscamente follándose el puño que lo está volviendo loco y suelta un largo gemido. Misha se detiene un momento y recoge la humedad de la cabeza con sus dedos eso ayuda para a que la fricción sea más rápida.

Jensen siente que se va a morir o correrse, lo que ocurra antes. Misha sigue dándole pequeños besos en el cuello, los labios húmedos contra la piel de su mandíbula y la lengua dejando un trazo húmedo mientras su mano se acelera.

-Dime si te gusta, Jensen –exige.

-Joder… -la voz le sale entre cortada. No puede pensar coherentemente mientras Misha lo masturba y se restriega completamente duro contra su muslo, encima le pide que le hable.

-Jensen, dime si te gusta –la mano se para cerrada firmemente sobre la base de su erección y se siente morir.

-Misha… no seas c-cabrón.

-Quiero escucharte decirme lo mucho que te gusta que te pajee. Dímelo –la mano se mueve un poco antes de pararse- y seguiré.

Dios, para ser su primera experiencia sexual Misha es un puto salido y encima un controlador. Bueno, no puede negar que eso le gusta.

-Me gusta, ¿vale? Me encanta que me la machaques y mirar cómo me follo tu puño –jadea-. Estoy a punto de correrme con solo ver tu mano envuelta alrededor de mi polla, joder.

Misha sonríe ampliamente y el movimiento de su mano comienza de nuevo mientras sus bocas se encuentran en un beso lleno de lengua y dientes.

Jensen siente que se va a correr de un momento a otro, lo siente en el vientre y en lo imposiblemente dura que la tiene pero Misha vuelve a parar de pronto. Suelta un gruñido.

-¿Qué haces? Joder, Misha… 

-Quítate la camiseta –le ordena mientras se lame los labios-. Quiero verte sin ella además no querrás mancharte, ¿no?

-Vale.

Se levanta la camiseta y suspira frustrado cuando la mano de Misha abandona su erección, pero se apresura a desnudarse de cintura para arriba. Tira la prenda al suelo y mira a Misha.

-¿Contento?

-Mucho.

Misha se lame la mano suavemente y entonces vuelve a agarrarle la polla con sus dedos calientes y comienza a moverla más fuerte, más rápido. Jensen hunde la cabeza contra la almohada y se pierde en las sensaciones. Collins comienza a comerle la oreja mientras le susurra lo mucho que le gusta, como de caliente le pone verlo a punto de correrse y ¿así? Así lo único que puede hacer es dejarse llevar.

El clímax lo asalta con violencia. Le arde todo el cuerpo pero sobre todo aquellos puntos donde Misha está tocándolo y sobre todo el lugar donde la línea dura de la polla de Misha se clava contra su muslo. Se corre con violencia, con la polla tan dura que duele y el pecho perlado de sudor. Se siente subir en una montaña rusa y deslizarse hacia el vacio mientras todo pierde sentido.

Cuando puede volver a pensar con coherencia se da cuenta de que tiene el pecho manchado y los dedos suaves de Misha están dibujando símbolos inconexos sobre sus abdominales.

-¿Qué tal? 

Misha casi ronronea mientras juguetea con su semen y se lleva un dedo a la boca. Jensen no puede apartar la mirada mientras se relame el dedo como si fuera lo más delicioso que ha probado en su vida. Su polla da un pequeño tironcito contenta con la visión.

-No hagas eso.

-¿Por? –vuelve a llevar un dedo hasta la mancha de sus abdominales y desliza el dedo hasta uno de sus pezones.

-Se supone que es asqueroso.

-Yo no lo encuentro asqueroso –asegura mientras se inclina a lamer el pezón que ha manchado hace apenas unos segundos.

Jensen cierra los ojos con fuerza y se arquea sobre la cama mientras siente la lengua suave deslizarse sobre su pezón. Misha muerde con cuidado y ronronea satisfecho cuando se separa.

-Me encanta –murmura y se mueve suavemente contra su costado. Jensen siente que el bulto duro de sus pantalones ha desaparecido.

-¿Te has corrido? –masculla incrédulo.

Misha se sonroja suavemente.

-Es que estabas tan guapo…

Jensen no puede evitar reírse.

 

4.

No les dicen a nadie que están saliendo, no lo consideran necesario. Es algo suyo y, de todas maneras, siguen comportándose como siempre, como el par de amigos que son. Siguen estudiando juntos y haciéndolo todo junto, la única diferencia es que Jensen ya no sale con chicas. Está con Misha y es más que suficiente.

 

5.

Su vida sexual es tan activa como sus hormonas y no tardan mucho en dar el siguiente paso.

Es Jensen el que arrastra a Misha hasta uno de los baños del centro comercial, lo empuja dentro de los cubículos y se arrodilla frente a él. Han estado poniéndose calientes con miraditas y frases con dobles sentidos mientras que el resto de chicos con los que suelen salir (Jared, el mejor amigo de Jensen; Kane, la mejor mala compañía que puedes tener y Steve, con su calma sempiterna) estaban en su mundo sin enterarse de nada.

Hasta que Jensen no lo ha soportado más y lo ha arrastrado hasta los baños.

Cuando le baja los pantalones y los calzoncillos descubre que Misha está tan duro como él y no duda ni un instante en comenzar a lamerle la polla como su fuera un caramelo. Nunca lo ha hecho antes y posiblemente sea la peor mamada de la historia pero le pone todo el entusiasmo del mundo. De hecho, le pone tanto entusiasmo que Misha casi se cae cuando se lo mete por completo en la boca y traga. Las rodillas del chico se doblan y Jensen tiene que agarrarlo por las caderas (esas caderas tan bonitas que tiene) para mantenerlo contra la pared.

-¿No hablas ahora? –pregunta con la voz ronca a apenas un par de centímetros de la piel húmeda.

-Jensen…

-No importa, cariño. Voy a comerte la polla y tú solamente tienes que hacer esos gemiditos tan calientes… -ronronea satisfecho cuando Misha apenas asiente, demasiado excitado para hablar.

Se la vuelve meter en la boca hasta donde puede y ahueca las mejillas para crear más presión sobre el miembro palpitante. Misha suelta un gemido, sus rodillas vuelven a doblarse ligeramente y su cabeza choca contra la pared pero no parece importarle.

Jensen se la chupa de la forma más guarra que puede porque sabe que a Collins le gusta que sea así cuando se trata de sexo. De vez en cuando se separa para mirarlo mientras lo masturba con una mano y da pequeños lametones sobre la punta. Misha lo mira todo el rato con esa mirada clara e intensa que lo vuelve loco mientras le regala esos gemidos de placer.

Ninguno tiene en cuenta que están en un servicio de un lugar público. Es más, aquello los excita y Misha se encuentra pronto sobre el borde, las piernas convertidas en mantequilla y su nombre convertido en un mantra entre sus labios.

Jensen no puede evitar abrirse los pantalones y comenzar a masturbarse furiosamente. Los gemidos de Misha, la situación y todo es demasiado para no darse un poco de alivio. La situación es tan erótica y sucia que se siente borracho de lujuria. Sabe que no van a durar mucho y en lo único que piensa cada célula de su cuerpo es en correrse lo antes posible.

Jensen intenta tomarlo en su boca por completo cuando lo siente tensarse y mascullar que se corre. No se retira y lame hasta la última gota. Acelera la mano sobre su polla y acaba corriéndose con violencia mientras siente el sabor de Misha en su lengua.

Aún lo mantiene agarrado por las caderas cuando se yergue frente a él y pega su cuerpo contra el suyo, no se toma la molestia de arreglarse la ropa. Misha le pasa los brazos por los hombros y le lame la barbilla.

-Creo que te quiero –murmura.

Jensen no siente el ataque de pánico que esperaba. En absoluto, solamente siente un cosquilleo suave expandirse por su pecho.

-Creo que yo también.

 

6.

Van a un motel para hacerlo por primera vez y Jensen no se cree que realmente vayan a follar hasta que se encuentra a sí mismo de rodillas en la cama, el trasero de Misha expuesto y abierto frente a él y su polla rozándose entre sus nalgas de forma obscena.

Está deseando hundirse de una sola embestida en el culito rosado, en ese lugar que el mismo a dilatado lentamente con sus dedos y perderse en la estreches caliente que sabe que le espera, pero se obliga a sí mismo a controlarse porque esta es la primera vez de Misha y su primera con Misha. No puede joderla.

-¿Estás listo? –pregunta un poco nervioso porque no es virgen, ha estado con un par de chicas antes, pero nunca lo ha hecho con un chico y no quiere hacerle daño a Misha.

Misha dice algo que suena amortiguado contra la almohada y no lo entiende.

-¿Qué? –agarra por las caderas y se inclina hacia delante. Es una tortura cuando su polla se roza contra la parte baja de la espalda de Misha.

-Qué me folles de una vez –Misha lo mira girando la cabeza sobre la almohada-. Fóllame, Jensen.

-Joder, Mish.

Collins sólo mueve el culo hacia atrás y levantándolo un poco.

Jensen respira hondo intentando calmarse mientras se agarra la polla y da un par de pequeños golpecitos con ella sobre la piel suave de las nalgas de Misha. Lo ha visto en alguna película porno y no puede evitar imitar el gesto. Collins suelta un pequeño gemido y expone más el trasero levantándolo de nuevo en el aíre. Jensen piensa que se va a correr de nuevo a pesar que hace apenas quince minutos lo hizo entre los labios carnosos de Misha. Así que guía su polla hasta la entrada dilatada y comienza a hundirse poco a poco.

La sensación de calor y estrechez están a punto de hacerlo que se corra bruscamente pero aprieta los dientes y se hace paso con suavidad centímetro a centímetro. Misha respira entrecortadamente y aprieta suavemente el culo.

-Misha… -jadea casi sin aire-. No… Dios, relájate. N-no aprietes el culo, joder. Me muero, te juro que me muero como sigas apretando.

Misha suelta un gemido contra la almohada y asiente haciendo que todo su cuerpo tiemble. Jensen le pasa una mano por la columna trazando las espina dorsal y masajeando suavemente hasta que siente que se relaja a su alrededor. Entonces comienza a moverse. Al principio es lento, dolorosamente lento pero cuando siente que Misha comienza a gemir y sacar trasero intentando corresponder a sus embestidas se arriesga a ir más rápido. 

Acelera poco a poco mientras los gemidos de Misha y los suyos propios suben de volumen.

-M-más fuerte –Misha cambia de postura irguiéndose sobre sus brazos-. Oh, Dios. Sí, sí… joder.

Se ayuda de sus brazos para moverse con Jensen, comenzando un ritmo casi frenético mientras su mano se pierde entre sus piernas y comienza a masturbarse.

-Dios, Mish… eres tan estrecho, joder. Dios… 

-Más –masculla Misha con la voz rota y jodida-. Más rápido, Jen. Fóllame más rápido –gime y jadea con fuerza- más. Q-quiero sentirte toda la semana.

Jensen solamente puede hacerle caso, agarrándolo con fuerza por las caderas y embistiendo con más fuerza en su interior. Misha se arquea y su culo se estrecha cada vez que golpea el punto mágico dentro de su trasero, haciendo que Jensen se vuelva un poco más loco. 

El vientre comienza a arderle mientras mira hipnotizado como su polla se pierde dentro de ese culito sonrosada y no puede evitar darle una suave nalgada. Misha suelta un largo gemido y mueve las caderas con más fuerza así que solamente puede volver a repetir el gesto, dejando la suave piel enrojecida.

-Me corro… -Misha suena lejano y Jensen tiene que inclinarse hacia delante mientras sus caderas se mueven frenéticamente-. M-me…

-¿Te vas a correr por mi? –le gruñe al oído sintiendo la sangre arder en las venas-. Venga cariño, quiero sentir como contraes el culo y me obligar a correrme en tu interior.

Jensen le muerde el cuello y parece ser que es el empujoncito final que Misha necesita.

-¡OhDios!

Misha se corre apretando el culo justo como Jensen esperaba y no duda en embestir un par de veces más mientras se deja llevar por su propio orgasmo. Caen sobre la cama en un lío de piernas y brazos, sus corazones palpitando con violencia y las respiraciones aceleradas hasta lo imposible.

-Dios… esto fue increíble.

Jensen sonríe encantado consigo mismo mientras se acomodan en la cama. 

-Bueno, ¿eh?

-Nunca pensé que sería así.

-¿No? –pregunta adormilado.

-No. La próstata es algo tan maravilloso…

Jensen suelta una risotada y pasa una mano sobre los cabellos castaños de Misha. Su pelo normalmente parece de recién follado pero en esos momentos es de verdad. Su sonrisa se amplia, le gusta pensar que él lo ha dejado así y que solamente él puede hacerlo.

-Eres un friki hasta para eso –le dice.

-Tienes que probarlo –le informa.

-Er… sí, pero creo que antes necesito dormir.

Misha asiente y apoya la cabeza contra la almohada justo al lado de la suya.

-Sip. Primero dormir, después enseñarte las maravillas de la estimulación de próstata. 

Jensen no puede evitar reírse mientras tira de Misha más cerca.

 

7.

Descubre las maravillas de la próstata un par de horas después.

Lo descubre dos veces.


End file.
